


Budding Friendship

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [101]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's not sure how it came to be, this unconventional family of theirs, but she doesn't really fight it either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Budding Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 3 July 2016  
> Word Count: 242  
> Summary: She's not sure how it came to be, this unconventional family of theirs, but she doesn't really fight it either.  
> Spoilers: Nebulously set within two weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Well, this one turned out rather interesting. I'm really liking how these various relationships are gelling in my head and becoming proper headcanon for future parts of this project. Being able to see how things fit together, like a giant puzzle where I'm not sure of the final picture, is a lot of fun as a writer.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

She's not sure how it came to be, this unconventional family of theirs, but she doesn't really fight it either. She knows Damien is involved, the lynchpin around which all of them revolve. That they all bring something to the table to help him is incredible. Even more, they have ways of helping each other cope with the shifting dynamics in the household.

Her personal favorite is young Jacob. He likes it when she sits with him when he draws. It's even better when she colors with him. Both of his fathers encourage the relationship because of how protective he is of his crayons and his drawings. He has the first picture she colored for him on the wall by his bed, and he offers her pictures from time to time for her wall. Most of his pictures go in the case file, as he calls it. She laughs when he mimics his father every time he says it. Her laughter is always rewarded with a bright smile that lights up his face.

She's never been one to necessarily want children, but Jacob makes her reconsider that. Not that she could possibly bring a child into the world at present. Too much of her life is still in upheaval, and Damien needs to be everyone's primary focus for a while yet. So she spends time with the boy and lets his laughter and happiness help her heal into a whole person again.


End file.
